


Observação de causa

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um demônio vem se alimentar e acaba se deparando com um cena inesperada. Será que ele liga? Será que ele se importa? Se ele ao menos se lembrasse de quem era a vitima...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observação de causa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts), [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Beliel conforme aqui representado não é minha propriedade intelectual, foi criado pela MistCountess e é utilizado por UchihinhaChibi. A fic é dedicada a ambas.

Verdade deve ser dita, Beliel era indiferente a terra e seus habitantes, nada mais do que gado que deveria nutrir e engorda com qualidade para depois abater e obter o melhor dos alimentos. Por isso, não era um caminhante muito assíduo dos pastos, não queria que a sujeira prendesse em sua bota e desse mais trabalho para algum serviçal menor limpar. Isso pode parecer até mesmo uma audácia por parte do outro, mas os humanos estavam ficando infinitamente pior do que ele era capaz de supor. O sorriso nos seus lábios mostrava que estava feliz, facilitava o seu trabalho.

Estava ali para pegar um alimento que já havia esquecido que possuía. Por mais que a vida humana fosse breve, eles eram tantos e com tão pouco escrúpulos, que ficasse realmente difícil de se lembrar com quem ou quantos estava ligado. Era esperto, não fazia contratos que forçasse o mais velho a se atrelar aos humanos por mais do que uns instantes ínfimos. Não tinha paciência para isso. Eram frágeis de mais, fracos de mais e quebravam com facilidade. Assim só precisava de um apertão. Que era fácil para alguém com a força dele.

A casa era bonita, bom para padrões humanos, não que isso significasse alguma coisa ou que entendesse de fato o que isso era. Como entrou pela porta de frente como bom visitante que era, pode perceber como tudo parecia amplo de mais e ao mesmo tempo cheio de mais. Eram moveis com coisas encima, fotos e bibelôs, televisão e dvd, rádios e computadores. Coisas inúteis para seres inúteis. Com cuidado segurou uma das fotos que estava por perto e mostrava até mesmo um família feliz.

\- O que você queria mesmo? - Perguntou para imagem de um menino mais novo prostrado ali aos pés de um mais velho. Seu irmão? - Depois dizem que nós somos confusos.

Subiu a escada fazendo o assoalho ranger com o seu peso, não estava com a armadura, afinal era só alimento; contudo ainda levava sua espada só por segurança. Poderia seres inoportunos aparecendo sem serem convidado. Já havia acontecido uma vez. Coçou, de forma inconsciente, uma de suas cicatrizes do lado esquerdo de seu ombro. Se viu em um corredor longo e desprovido de informação, em contrate com o andar de baixo.

Era um ser sem forma física, ainda sim o chão molda-se ao redor de seus pé, podia limpar suas pistas. Mas, não iria fazer. Não havia motivo nenhum para isso, na verdade, seria até mais divertido deixar a família achando que fora um humano quem matasse a sua cria. Quem sabe assim não pudesse angariar algumas almas extras para se alimentar? Sim. De fato iria deixar ali as pegas de um humano qualquer. Novamente seu sorriso tornou-se felino e até mesmo alegre.

O quarto do menino estava no final do corredor. A porta feita de madeira bruta estava toda arranhada e lascada, como se unha tivessem raspado o local impiedosamente. Destoava totalmente dos outros cómodos. O demónio não pode deixar de levantar um de suas sobrancelhas. Vendo a total normalidade da casa, não esperava por isso. O que mesmo o menino queria? Ainda não conseguia lembrar-se exatamente o que era, talvez quando o visse lembraria. Talvez não. Não importava de fato. Era só comida mesmo.

Empurrou a porta de forma sutil com o seu pé, fazendo-a voar com força, o umbral voou até o outro lado do cômodo. Explodindo em migalhas, outra pista para os policiais humanos. Com um sorriso cruel nos lábios deparou-se com a cena mais exótica de todos esses anos de rebanho.

O quarto estava destruído, parecia que uma tempestade digna de um grande oceano havia passado por ali e deixado tudo mais completo caos. A cama estava quebrada em um canto com computador e um televisão estranha em cima um do outro ao ponto de não se saber o que era um e o que era outro. O armário estava com as portas arrancas e as roupas rasgadas, chegando a ser trituradas como se fosse papel. Um ventilador girava de maneira triste sem um de suas pás no teto.

No meio um menino nu estava tremendo, sua mão branca com a falta de sol, estava estendida na sua direção, tremula como se algum vento muito forte a soprasse ou talvez fosse só a fome que lhe assolava. O maior não tinha a intenção de entender nada disso. Mais, uma vez perguntou-se o que o outro teria pedido para ficar em tal estado? Não que se importasse, era apenas um curiosidade. Uma nova arma a ser usada rpara cuidar de seu gado.

Sutilmente, deixando o máximo de pegadas que poderia deixar para trás, aproximou da criança que estava ali tremente com seus olhos vidrados e febris. Com um calma de milênios levantou-o e colocou-o sentado perante si, com cuidado limpou o rosto dele com suas mãos grande o suficiente para esmagar um crânio.

\- Você voltou. - Disse a voz do menino de maneira alucinada. - Eu sabia que você era real, mesmo todos me dizendo que não era.

\- O que houve com você criança? - A voz do homem reverberou poderosa no pequeno espaço.

\- Eu disse a todos que você veio, que o ritual havia funcionado. - Seus olhos eram como fogo e tremia revelando a demência dura que tomava em sua mente. - E que você havia me dado a visão verdadeira.

Beliel virou a cabeça para o lado pensativo, ainda não lembrava do que dera ao outro em troca de sua alma. Contudo, isso não podia importar menos aquela alma chamava por seu corpo como um imã atrai o ferro. Sua eterna forma ardeu em seu peito.

\- Venha, vou levá-lo até o local onde poderá ficar comigo para todo sempre.

Chegou perto do outro com cuidado, encostando os seus lábios nos do outro. Com um sopro potente sugou para dentro de si a execencia do humano. Para quem pudesse ver, enxergaria um nuvem negra sair da boca do menor passando para do maior até que com um ultimo suspiro tudo o que restava era apenas um casca vazia. Mais, vazia do que antes.

Por um momento glorioso, sentiu-se completo. Pleno e total. Sentiu o mundo frio deixando sua alma e o gelo derrentedo com velocidade. Abriu os braços deixando sua essência fluir através de si e ao redor de si tomando o quarto, tomando o mundo para si. Consumindo a paz e a sanidade, consumindo a honestidade dos homens e a paz do mundo. Por um instante glorioso tudo fazia sentido. Até que passou e sua fome rugiu.

Seu corpo curvou-se sobre o próprio peso tornando-o nada mais do que um nada. Sentiu-se frio, sentiu-se amargo e sentiu novamente a fera do seu estômago pedindo por mais. Mais e mais. Até que o mundo não fosse nada além de alimento para si e apenas para si.


End file.
